Sirius Vuelve
by Ikaro
Summary: Harry regresa a la vida a Sirius
1. CUMPLEAÑOS SIN SIRIUS

Sirius Vuelve  
  
Era el peor verano que Harry había tenido jamás. Un día antes de su cumpleaños, en casa de sus tíos, se sentía atrapado, sin salida, sabiendo que Lord Voldemort podría llegar en cualquier momento con sus dementores y acabar con su corta existencia. Pero sobre todo, se sentía frustrado, al saber que Sirius ya no existía. Harry no podía comprenderlo. No le cabía en la cabeza el hecho de que Sirius, su padrino, hubiera muerto de aquella forma. No quería a nadie más en todo el mundo que a Sirius. Sus amigos nunca remplazarían aquel lugar que había dejado Sirius. El día de su cumpleaños número 16, Harry había recibido tarjetas de felicitación de sus amigos. La de Ron estaba hecha muy a su estilo, con una letra garabateada y con tinta verde, como le gustaba escribir a Ron fuera de la escuela. La de Hermione estaba hecha con mucho esmero, era una tarjeta muy detallada. Había recibido también tarjetas y cartas de Colin Creevey su hermano, de Cho Chang, de Ginny y toda la familia de Ron, de Hagrid y lo que más le sorprendió fue la tarjeta que le había enviado el Profesor Dumbledore. Pero extrañaba mucho una tarjeta, la de Sirius. Harry sentía que ya no tenía a nadie más en el mundo que entendiera sus problemas. Al día siguiente, recibió más cartas entre ellas estaba una de Luna Lovegood, que decía:  
_Hola Harry:  
  
Harry, espero que estés bien, que Voldemort no te haya hecho  
nada, claro que no, si estas bajo el cuidado de Dumbledore y de la  
Orden del Fénix. Me imagino como te has de sentir al ya no tener a  
Sirius, pero he estado investigando acerca del Velo de la Muerte, y  
tengo muchas cosas que te pueden interesar. Pero prefiero darte la  
información cuado este completa.  
Me despido, Con cariño:  
Luna  
_  
Cuando Harry terminó de leer la carta, el corazón le dio un vuelco,  
pensó que Sirius podría volver. Eso sería maravilloso. Hubiera querido  
también documentarse acerca del Velo de la Muerte, pero no podía, no  
tenía las fuentes en donde poder investigar, sus tíos, aunque le daban  
mas libertades que en años anteriores, no dejaban que sus amigos  
fueran a su casa.  
Así que tenía que esperar hasta que Luna le mandara la carta en donde  
le diera la información que había obtenido. 


	2. LA CARTA DE LUNA

Harry se despertó con el ulular de una hermosa lechuza marrón que reconoció como la lechuza mensajera de Luna. Harry se puso los anteojos y corrió para quitarle a la lechuza unos pergaminos que llevaba amarrados en la pata. Los desenrolló, y empezó a leer:  
  
_Hola Harry:  
  
Harry, esta es la información que pude obtener acerca del Velo de la  
Muerte, espero que sea verdadera, ya que la conseguí preguntando a  
varios magos que trabajan en investigación para la revista de mi  
padre, creme que espero que te sea de ayuda. Siento no poder ayudarte  
más porque mi padre me dijo que podría ser peligroso.  
Suerte.........  
Luna  
_  
Harry empezó a leer el otro pergamino que decía:  
  
_El Velo de la Muerte es una antigua trampa hecha por hechiceros  
griegos. Se dice que a estos hechiceros le gustaba hacer bromas, pero  
al hechizar un telón de una obra teatral no pudieron revertir la  
maldición.Hasta ahora no se ha podido quitar el maleficio. Por eso el  
Velo de la Muerte se encuentra en el Ministerio de Magia. Algunos  
magos creen que el contramaleficio está algún lugar de España de  
Francia, pero no se sabe exactamente en donde. Además se cree que esta  
escrito en runas antiguas, y eso es muy difícil de descifrar. En  
Francia hay un mago llamado Jacques Hoffman que posiblemente te pueda  
ayudar, el sabe mucho acerca de los magos griegos, además, estarías  
cerca de donde se cree que se encuentra el contramaleficio. Harry, se  
que tu vas a hacer lo imposible para que tener a Sirius de vuelta, as  
que cuídate mucho, ten mucho cuidado con Lord Voldemort.........  
Luna  
_  
Harry se había quedado anonadado, tenia la esperanza para regresar a  
Sirius del Velo de la Muerte. Rápido tomó un papel y su pluma y  
escribió a Hermione y Ron acerca de lo que Luna le había dicho. Ahora  
Harry tenía la inquietud de ir a Francia a pedirle ayuda al mago del  
que le había platicado Luna, pero antes tenia que saber en que parte  
de Francia se encontraba.  
Harry planeó escaparse de Private Drive esa misma noche. Había  
planeado volar a la casa de Ron, ahí podrían recaudar más información,  
y así poder ir a visitar a Hermione, que vivía en Francia -Claro,  
Hermione vive en Francia –Pensó Harry, -Ella debe de saber algo acerca de ese mago.  
Harry estaba impaciente por partir en su escoba, pero no sabia si a  
casa de Ron, o casa de Hermione, pero luego recordó que Viktor Krum  
había invitado a Hermione a pasar el verano en Bulgaria, así que  
probablemente no estaría en casa. Harry vio el reloj, eran las 6:40 de  
la tarde, y le dijo a Hedwig:  
- Tendremos que salir lo más antes posible hacia la Madriguera.  
Harry no estaba consiente del peligro que corría al salir de la casa  
de sus tíos, por lo tanto, tomo su baúl y empezó guardar sus cosas.

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, VOY A TRATAR DE HACELOS MAS LARGOS, Y VAS A VER QUE LA COSA VA PARA RATO.

**MISS DIGGORY KRUM**: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, Y VOY A TRATAR DE ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS RAPIDO, PERO YA VES,,, LOS VOY A ESTAR ACTUALIZANDO CADA SEMANA YO CREO,,,, GRAX : D

**DISTURBLY SERENE**: THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW, WELL, I DONT SPEAK ENGLISH VERY GOOD, BUT I UNDERSTAND A LITTLE BIT : D, AND BE SURE THAT SIRIUS IS GONNA COME!!!!!.... BYE

**HERM25**: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, VERAS QUE ESTO SE VA A PONER SUPER INTERESANTE,,,, Y POR CIERTO YA QUITE LA OPCION DE ANONIMOS : D

GRACIAS A TODOS POR MANDARME SUS REVIEWS,,, LE VOY A HECHAR GANAS ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA,,, Y LA VERDAD SE SIENTE GENIAL CUANDO UNO VE QUE TIENE REVIEWS!!!! GRAX!!!!


	3. La Llegada a la Madriguera

A eso de las 7:15 de la noche, se dio cuenta de que sus tíos y su gordo primo veían un tonto programa de TV, ese era el momento para salir de allí.  
Amarró su baúl a su escoba los cuales bajó al patio trasero sin hacer  
ruido. Estando ahí miró hacia el cielo, era una noche clara,  
despejada, se veía brillar las estrellas. Harry no perdió mas tiempo y  
emprendió el viaje hacia la Madriguera.  
En lo alto corría un aire frío, pero Harry ya tenía la suficiente  
experiencia con su escoba, así que se sujetó fuerte y tomó mayor  
velocidad.  
Harry ya llevaba casi 30 minutos volando, las piernas ya se le habían  
acalambrado, sentía un fuerte dolor entre las piernas, pero todo esto  
despareció al recordar porque estaba haciendo eso: por Sirius.  
Al fin, después de casi 45 minutos de vuelo, vio en medio la  
Madriguera, las luces aún estaban encendidas. Los Wesley deberían de  
estar cenando.  
Harry aterrizó en el gran patio y corrió inmediatamente hacia el  
interior de la casa, ya que estaba empezando a llover.  
La señora Wesley escuchó que alguien andaba en el patio. Salió a ver y  
se dio cuenta de que era Harry. –Harry, cariño, que estas haciendo  
aquí???!!!- le dijo de pronto la señora Wesley. –Ven pasa rápido.  
En el interior todos los Wesley se sorprendieron al ver a Harry  
-Harry, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir de tu casa  
sin vigilancia de alguien de la orden? – dijo la señora Wesley.  
-Harry que bien que viniste!!!- gritó Ron sorprendido cuando vio a  
Harry.  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso Ron Wesley?- dijo muy enfadada la señora  
Wesley- Harry estuvo expuesto a que fuera atacado por dementores o  
peor... por quien tu sabes.  
Ginny estaba a punto de darle una calurosa bienvenida a Harry cuando  
su madre dijo eso y se quedo callada.  
-Ven Harry, te llevare a tu dormitorio, tienes que dormir- dijo de mal  
humor la señora Wesley.  
Subieron por las escaleras y llegaron al dormitorio de Ron. –Accio  
cama- dijo la señora Wesley, y al momento una pequeña cama se situó a  
un lado de la de Ron. –¿Harry quieres bajar a cenar?, Arthur no  
tardara en llegar y no le gustar que le demos la noticia de que has  
venido solo hasta aquí.- le dijo con un tono enfadado.  
-No gracias, prefiero dormir un poco. –Harry apenas había comprendido lo que había hecho, salir de casa de sus tíos sin la vigilancia de alguien de la orden. Así que Harry se puso su pijama que llevaba guardado en su baúl y se acostó.  
-Hey Harry, ¿por qué viniste? –Le dijo Ron a Harry el día siguiente.  
-¿qué hora es Ron?- le respondió Harry con un tono cansino en la voz.  
-Son las 5:30, es que mamá me dijo ayer que no te molestara porque debías de estar cansado, así que no pude aguantar las ganas de preguntarte por que has venido.  
-Bueno, creo que ya no tengo sueño, tu eres la primera persona a la que le voy a platicar esto, y por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie. Lo que pasa es que el día después de mi cumpleaños recibí una carta de Luna.  
-¿Luna? ¿La chica de Hogwarts que esta algo loca? –Preguntó Ron  
-Si de ella, y no esta muy loca que digamos  
-¿y qué quería?  
-Verás me dio información del Velo de la Muerte, me dio la esperanza de regresar a Sirius.  
-¿Qué? ¿Regresar a Sirius a la vida? No puede ser Harry, eso es imposible.  
-Bueno, iré a Francia a buscar a un mago el cuál me puede ayudar.  
-No Harry ni lo pienses, ¿Qué no has leído el Profeta?  
-No, ¿por qué?  
-Harry, dicen que han visto a los mortífagos reunirse en varios lugares de Francia. Ron se levanto de su cama y fue por el Profeta, que estaba en una mesa llena de polillas y se lo mostró a Harry.  
-Eso dificultara más las cosas, ¿no?  
-Harry,¿estas loco?, no irás a ninguna parte, eso es peligrosísimo.  
-Sí, pero voy a arriesgar todo por volver con Sirius, si el estuviera en mi papel, estoy seguro de que haría lo mismo que yo, o talvez más. Escribiré a Hermione para ver si puedo visitarla, ¿o quieres venir?  
-No, gracias Harry, no es por nada, pero no, no quiero ir, estimo mucho a Sirius, pero será mejor que los espere en el nuevo cuartel de la Orden.  
-¿La Orden tiene nuevo cuartel?  
-Si, está en un lugar en las periferias de Blackpool, es una antigua casa que Dumbledore ha hechizado como la de Grimauld Place.  
-Pero tengo una pregunta Ron, ¿Por qué están tan preocupados de mí, si es que siempre alguien esta vigilándome?  
-Será mejor que se lo preguntes a mamá, ella me ha quitado mis orejas extensibles y no he escuchado las conversaciones que ha tenido con los otros de la Orden.

**CONTESTACION A LOS REVIEWS:**

SIENTO NO PODER RESPONDERA CADA UNO, PERO ANDO FALTO DE TIEMPO.... PERO CREANME QUE SI LOS LEO,,, Y ESO ME INSPIRA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJERAN LO LES GUSTARIA QUE SUCEDIESE.... MIL GRACIAS... ATTE: BlAcK sHAkA


End file.
